TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning Revised
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: S: A Experiment escapes from Hoover Dam, two years later, Sam buys a car with his adopted younger sister, Matsuri. After he bought the car, weird things starts to happen. Sorry Sam, Matsuri, You just bought yourselves an alien robot, have fun! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS, TF AND ITS RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO HASBRO AND ONLY HASBRO
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** My third revised version of this series and I promise it will be the last time, I promise. Hopefully, I edited it and correct some things that needed it. So, enjoy! Remember to review!

* * *

 _ **"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late."**_

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning  
Revised  
Prologue**

 _ **Hoover Dam  
**_ _ **2005**_

The Lab was dark, save for the light coming from the computer screen. A man sat in front of it, his weary blue eyes scan through what was on screen, His graying hair was going every which way now. He glanced at the recently emptied containment cell that now had a rather large hole. He ran a hand through is hair. He started to type on the keyboard and a document popped up that was labeled "BW-1". Under that was other information such as the progress of BW-1. His thoughts got interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered it.

"Dr. Jake Davis speaking." he stated as a greeting.

"Ah, sir! Yes, I have been monitoring her constantly...BW-1 still has her tracking collar on, I doubt she knows how to take it off." He clicked something, and a map appeared with a blinking red dot in the middle. It then promptly vanished. Jake stood up quickly. "S-she vanished! S-she somehow destroyed it!" He gaped at the screen.

He quickly said his farewells before sitting back down. he started to type again, and the screen went black before it burst into streaming data.


	2. The Car

**Hotshot:** I will probably post the chapters to this and the Revenge of the Fallen Prime in bulk so just a fair warning...except for when I have to go to work or when I have to do something. But yeah, enjoy and please review! Also, sorry that these chapters are so short, my bad!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning** **  
** **Revised** **  
** **Chapter 1**

 ** _Tranquility, Nevada_** _ **  
**_ ** _2007_**

Matsuri sat in her room, reading a novel that she got from Ron and Judy, her foster parents although she never called either of them her parents, it didn't feel right. She had her black bandana off and her little neko ears twitched at every little sound. She heard a car pull up and then Judy's voice.

"Matsuri! Sammy's back and looks like he got his new car!"

She stood and walked over to her mirror to retrieve her bandana. She looked herself in the mirror and studied her reflection.

She had maroon hair that went down to her chin and two, furry maroon ears poking out on her head and she had unnaturally light blue eyes, almost turning a white color. She wore a dark red t-shirt, a black jacket, black gloves, dark green cargo jeans and black and red sneakers.

She slipped on her bandanna to hide her Neko ears and walked down stairs, heading outside. She saw Ron's car in the driveway as well as a new car she hasn't seen except from TV. From what she could tell, it was early to late seventies yellow Camaro with black racing stripes and rusted in some places.

Sam appeared, getting out of the car and she walked over to him.

"Nice ride." she commented.

"Thanks, it costed four grand luckily." He grinned slightly. She rolled her eyes and slipped over to the drivers slid inside, looking around the interior. She was impressed at how good the condition was in it despite how the outside looked. She looked down at the steering wheel and sucked in a breath.

A red symbol stared up at her, in a shape of a robotic face. It looked familiar to her, almost like the one she saw on some metal...thing, but it was silver and more...she couldn't think of the word to describe it.

"Hey Matsuri, you alright?" Sam's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at him before nodding and stepping out of the car.

"Come on, I need to go to that party by the lake with Miles." He stated as he headed in the house with Matsuri trailing after him.

"Yeah, have fun with that." She called and went into her room and plopped down on the bed on her back. She could hear the engine start and Sam pulling out and driving off.


	3. Small Sibling Bonding

**Hotshot:** Erm...I really am sorry with how short these are. I don't have any ideas of making them longer. I hope you guys can understand! I completely forgot just how short some of these chapters are!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Tranquility, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

Matsuri heard the front door opening later, after nightfall. She slowly got up and made her way down stairs and stood at the foot at the steps. She saw Sam closing the door before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Sam." She called, causing Sam turned and looked at her.

"Matsuri, what are you still doing up? Its ten."

"I know, but I wanted to wait for you." She told him. Sam's eyes soften and pat her head, between the little neko ears. He knew about them thanks to an accident the two have had, where Matsuri's bandana was sent flying off her head. He would never forget that day. She was so scared about what he would think and that she would be rejected. He had hugged her, making promises of not leaving her.

"So, did you get the girl yet?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm still working on that."

"You better hurry before all of the girls are taken."

"Yeah yeah, come on we need to get to bed." he told her as he walked up the stairs. The both reached the top and walked to their respective rooms.

Matsuri went into her room and plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She held her gloved left hand up and stared at it, her ears twitching every now and again. She let out a soft sigh before turning on her side and shut her eyes. Soon after, she fell asleep.


	4. The Cop and the Brian

**Hotshot:** We are getting into the meaty and longer chapters! Let the fun times begin!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Tranquility, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

It was early in the morning when Matsuri was shaken awake by Ron, who had an annoyed look on his face. She gave him a tired, questioning look.

"Sam got himself arrested." He told her, irritation clear in his voice. "I need you to house sit while I go get him."

"Can't Judy house sit?"

"You know how she is when she gets woken up too early."

Matsuri lets out a sigh before sitting up. She watched as Ron walked out of the room before slipping on her bandanna that had fallen off during her sleep and slipping on her jacket and gloves. She heard the front door open and closing. She walked down the stairs with a yawn before sitting down on the couch. Mojo, the lovely rodent with large ears as she liked to call him, jumped up on the couch and curled up on her lap. She ran a hand down Mojo's back.

A few hours passed when finally, Ron and Sam walked through the front door. Mojo jumped up with a bark and trotted over to Sam, who scooped him up and scratched him behind the ears.

He gave Matsuri a small wave before heading up the stairs and to his room. She lets out a sigh before standing and looking over at Ron.

"I need to go on my morning run." She told him.

"At seven in the morning?"

"I always do remember?"

"Well, I really wish you wouldn't go out this early... but alright."

Matsuri slips on her shoes before walking out the door and started to jog down the sidewalk. She inhaled, enjoying the scent of the chilly morning air. She could feel the sun rays peeking down at her, warming her exposed skin. She loved being in the early morning sun. It wasn't too hot, but it did warm her up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a police car sitting at the curb on the other side of the road. The window was down, and saw could see a man sitting in the car, watching her through his sunglasses. He was nicely tan with a mustache covering his upper lip and neatly cut dark brown hair. He took off his sunglasses and Matsuri felt her heart stop.

Red eyes stared right at her, watching her every movement as she jogged. She had seen those eyes before, in a dream, but they belonged to a mechanical being, not a man.

She quickly picked up the pace, hoping to get out of the cop's sight. She turned the corner and once she saw that he wasn't following, let out a sigh of relief. She got to a McDonalds, her favorite fast food place, though she had no money, so she couldn't really buy anything, even when her stomach let out a growl.

"Need any help paying?" asked a young voice behind her. She looked and saw a boy her age, maybe a little older than her. He was slightly pale and had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and bright blue eyes that held a friendliness to them. He wore a yellow shirt with a black jacket, jeans and yellow and black sneakers.

"I'm Brian, but everyone calls me Bee." He introduced himself cheerfully before holding out his hand.

"Uh...Matsuri..." She took and shook his hand.

"So, need help paying?"

"No, I'm fine. I wasn't going to get anything any-" she got interrupted by her stomach growling loudly, making Bee chuckle.

"Come on." he stated as he walked in and he followed him. She quickly told him what she wanted and within a few minutes, she was sitting down, scarfing her food while Bee sat across from her, an amused look on his face.

"You sure that two double cheeseburgers and a large fry will be enough?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up." she huffed before finishing off her last double and quickly ate the fries. Once she was done, they stood and walked outside. She glances over to the side and saw a familiar Camaro sitting there, parked.

"Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you Mats." Bee grinned as he said Matsuri's new nickname.

"You too Bee." She waved before turning and starting to walk away. She quickly glanced back and saw Bee disappearing in thin air before the Camaro started up and drove away. She shook her head and continued to walk.

Something was going on, something that she was going to be a part of, she could just feel it.


	5. Bee vs CopBot

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Tranquility, Nevada_** _  
_ ** _2007_**

She didn't know how long she was walking for when she saw a group of girls sitting beside and on the small rock wall that separated the outside tables on the Burger King patio and the sidewalk. She saw a girl about Sam's age with black hair that went to her upper back but was tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes and she wore a jean jacket over her pink blouse and wore jeans and a pair of shoes.

She started to walk past her and her friends when her foot got caught on the raised part of the sidewalk, tripping her. Matsuri fell on her front with a groan. She could hear the girls beside her giggle and she felt her ears pressing more against her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" a female voice asked her, and she sat up and looked over and saw the black-haired girl looking at her in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matsuri reassured her. "The most injury I'd get is a few scrapes and bumps." She got up and stepped closer to the rock wall, so she wasn't in anyone else's way.

"I'm Mikaela Banes." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Matsuri Witwicky."

"You're Sam's sister?"

"That I am."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Matsuri smiled.

The friendly atmosphere shattered when Matsuri heard something landed beside her and a bike falling onto the ground. She quickly looked down and her mouth slightly gaped. Laying on the ground beside her was her older brother, Sam.

"Sam?" gaped Mikaela. At the sound of his name, he turned his head and he blinked stupidly before managing a small "hi".

"That...that was really...awesome." She said, uncertain on what else she was supposed to say.

"Yeah well...it felt awesome." He grunted before grabbing the bike- Matsuri realized that it was Judy's- and straightening up.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay alright? I'm losing my mind a little bit, getting chased by my car now, gotta go." he mumbled before hopping on the bike and pedaled off. Matsuri quickly bolted after him, leaving Mikaela and her friends where they sat. She heard an engine coming from behind her and she glanced and saw a familiar Camaro speeding down the road. She bit her lip and decided to get its attention the only way she knew how.

"BEE!"

The car swept past her before screeching to a halt. The passenger door swung open as she got closer and she quickly slipped inside. Bee shot off like a rocket, resuming going after Sam.

"Okay Bee, explanation, now. I know that I saw you- Brian- whoever disappear in the parking lot!"

 _~~...Can't right now~~ ~~Mission-~~ ~~-Protecting-~~ ~~-the boy-~~_

Matsuri blinked and look at the radio in confusion. She was about to ask something when they pulled in under a bridge and parking garage(?). Matsuri quickly opened the door and slipped out before Bee could even 'say' something.

"It will be easier to find him if we split up." She told him before jogging off. She heard Bee rumbled slightly before driving in a different direction.

After a few minutes of endless searching, she was startled when she heard someone yelling and screaming. She quickly bolted towards it and got into an open part and looked. What she saw made her freeze up.

Sam was on a hood of a car with a black and white robot looming over him, yelling at him.

She quickly looked to the side and saw a broken-down car. She quickly smashed her left hand into the hood and heaved it over her head. She threw the car and it smashed into the bot's head, making it go stumbling to the side. The head whipped towards her and two sets of glowing red eyes glared down at her.

It started to run towards her and once it got close enough, she quickly barrel rolled out of the way and ran to Sam, grabbing his arm as she jumped on the hood. She jumped off the hood to behind the car and bolted, Sam in toe since she let him go after she landed. As they ran, they could see Mikaela riding her scooter towards them.

"Get back!" Sam shouted. "Go!" When she began to pass him, he quickly grabbed onto her, tearing her off her scooter. They both landed on the ground in a heap and Mikaela's helmet fell off.

"God! What is your problem Sam?!" She hissed.

"Okay there was a monster that just attacked me." He pointed to the incoming bot. "Here he comes! Alright, you have to run!" Sam told her as Matsuri inched her way in front of the two. Screeching of tires made her look over and she saw Bee speeding towards them. He quickly did a donut, making the copbot fall before opening up the door for the three. Matsuri quickly jumped inside with Sam and Mikaela following. Once the door slammed shut, Bee tore off.

"Come on Bee..." Matsuri mumbled as she glanced behind them, seeing the copbot was on their tail. Bee started to swerve and even went through a window, into a warehouse.

It turned into night when Bee pulled into a industrial site. He quickly reversed back, into a corner and shut itself off, looking the three teens in.

"We're locked in." Sam mumbled before trying to start up the car to no avail. "Car won't start, means we ditched the monster, right?"

"Sam..." gulped Matsuri. "We didn't ditch it."

Sam looked in front of them and saw the police car passing their hiding place before stopping. Bee turned on before bolting out and around the copbot before opening the door and made the three teens to fall out.

The sound of clangs and gears shifting filled the air. Matsuri slowly looked up and saw a yellow and black robot where the car had just been. He got in front of the three and stand in a fighting stance. The copbot sped towards the yellow and black bot before transforming and tackling him. When the copbot got up, a smaller, silver robot hopped out of its chest and started to run at them. The three teens quickly stood up and bolted.

Somehow, Matsuri lost her brother and Mikaela and ended up back to where Bee was fighting. Before long, Bee took care of the other before turning to look at her, his baby blue eyes staring with concern as he slowly walked over to her.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled. Bee chirped before carefully picking the human up. He put her on his shoulder before walking up on the hill and looked down at the other two humans. After some conversing, Bee sat Matsuri down and transformed, opening the door for them. Matsuri immediately hopped in, followed by Sam and a reluctant Mikaela.


	6. Meeting the Bots

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Tranquility, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

"Matsuri, we need to talk." Sam stated, once they are situated and after they got Mikaela's purse. "How the hell did you lift a car up and throw it?!"

"Sam, not the best time." She sighed as she leaned against the seat. She could tell Sam was about to say something when Bee jerked to the side, efficiently cutting him off. Matsuri smiled slightly and patted the seat in gratitude.

"This car is a pretty good driver." mumbled Mikaela.

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled back. "Why don't you go sit in that seat there?" he nodded to the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat, he's driving!"

"oh...yeah, your right. Uh...well maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?"

"We-well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

"... Yeah, right." She carefully maneuvered herself so she can get up front and carefully sat in Sam's lap before he put the seat belt on them. Matsuri rolled her eyes at them before hopping up in the driver's seat. She felt Bee wrapping a seat belt around her and she relaxed.

"The seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela hummed.

"Thank you." Sam grinned.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hm?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, a super advanced robot, does he transforms into this piece of crap Camaro."

Bee suddenly screeched to a halt, unbuckled the seat belts and opened the doors, letting the three humans get out before driving off. Matsuri walked up beside the other two as Sam started to rant about the car being sensitive and such. Matsuri let out a small groan before starting to pace. After a few minutes, she noticed that Sam had stopped talking and was staring at something. She followed his sight and her mouth fell open.

She saw Bee, who was now a shiny, newer model of the Camaro. She quickly rushed over and hopped in the back as the other two hopped in the front.

"Damn Bee, did I ever mention how much I love you?" She grinned as she ran her hand across the leather seat. She felt her seat shake in response.

"Bee?" asked Sam. "You named my car Bee?"

"No Sam, that's his name. It's complicated."

"suure..." Sam glanced before looking straight ahead. Bee took them in a fenced area before stopping and letting the three humans out. The three slowly walked around in front of the car as they saw four lights heading towards them, the four, which now looked like meteors, passed over them and one was relatively close. They quickly headed there, and they got out into a field.

They could see a humanoid mechanical creature, like bee, standing there, probably to get its bearings. It turned its head to look at the three and its electric blue eyes- optics- locked onto them, studying them, though its optics seemed to linger on Matsuri the most. It quickly started to run off and away from the three humans and in return, the three went back to Bee. They got in and Bee drove off.

Before long, Bee pulled into an alleyway and opened his doors, letting the humans get out. In front of them, they could see a Semi truck, GMC Topkick, Porsche and an ambulance vehicle coming and surrounded the humans. The semi slowly stopped in front of the humans before it started to transform. Now, a giant robot, the biggest one the three teens have seen, towered over them. The other four vehicles transformed as well, making the three being surrounding by giant robots.

The tallest one knelt so that its face was closer to them. It seemed to observe each of them for a moment before speaking.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Its- his- voice was deep and bartone, making shivers go up Matsuri's spine.

"They know your name..." whispered Mikaela in awe.

"Yeah." was Sam's cautious response.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus introduced himself.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." stated the yellow bot.

"Autobots." Sam repeated, as if testing it.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" a voice chimed behind them, making them look. They saw the smallest of the group.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced him.

"This looks like a cool place ta kick it." Jazz grinned as he landed on a abandoned car with his arms crossed.

"Holy damn, I think my brain just fried from hearing our lingo and such coming out of a alien robot's mouth." Matsuri stated as she shook her head. Her remark caused Jazz to look down at her and smirked.

"W-wha...How did he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam.

"We've learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web." Optimus answered as he straightened up to his full height. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide." The three turned around only to see two giant cannons pointing at them.

"you feeling lucky Punk?" Ironhide growled, making Mikaela and Sam step back. Matsuri stood her ground however and just stared at the cannons, wide eyed.

"Easy Ironhide." ordered Optimus.

"Just Kidding." Ironhide shrugged. "Just wanted to show them my cannons."

"Cannon's...big and shiny...me liiiiike." mumbled Matsuri, drawing attention to herself.

"Better watch out, she has a thing for cannons apparently." Sam warned them, receiving a glare from Matsuri.

"Does she now?" Ironhide hummed before looking down at the girl. "Well then, looks like I found a fleshy that I like."

"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus carried on.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the black-haired female." Ratchet observed, causing Mikaela to blush and Sam to whistle awkwardly. Matsuri couldn't help but laugh at that. She smirked at the two teenagers before Optimus spoke up again.

"And you already met your guardian, bumblebee."

Bumblebee punched at the air before chirping down at the three.

"Optimus." Ratchet looked at him with a look that Matsuri couldn't place. "My scanners picked up Cybertronian metal on the left arm of the maroon-haired female." This made Matsuri freeze, feeling everyone's eyes locked on her.

"I...I..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Matsuri, what does he mean?" Sam asked her.

"I...I didn't grow up like other normal kids." she swallowed. "I didn't really have a childhood."

She grabbed her glove but hesitated. She took a breath and took her gloves off before shrugging her jacket off, revealing a gleaming metal limb. The metal was smooth and looked like a prostatic, but with looked as if it came from ancient knight armor and is light grey in color. She didn't look at the others for fear of the looks that she would see on their faces.

"I was taken at the age of five by a government organization. I...I don't remember much, just pain and...something glowing. I managed to escape two years ago, about a month before Judy and Ron adopted me." She explained.

She felt a hand on her normal shoulder, making her look up and her eyes met Sam's. His eyes were soft and accepting, not what she was expecting to see. Sam pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're still my little sister Mats, nothing's going to change that." He murmured. She stood there before hugging back and burying her head into his chest, ignoring the others.


	7. To the Witwicky House

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 6**

 ** _Tranquility, Nevada_** _  
_ ** _2007_**

After the little sibling bonding scene, Optimus had started to narrate as he created hologram to go along with his story about what happened on Cybertron. Matsuri took it all in as she watched the events unfold until she finally saw Megatron. Her heart froze as she suddenly remembered bits and pieces from her time as an experiment.

* * *

 _She was led into the room by a doctor. It was massive and very, very cold for the girl but what gave her the real chills was the giant frozen being standing in the middle of the room, its eyes dark and its mouth gaping in what looked like a silent roar or battle cry._

 _"Sir, I brought the girl as you requested." Said the doctor who stood beside her to the balding man in front of her. The man turned towards them and nodded._

 _"Take her to the prepping room."_

 _With that, the doctor led the girl down another tunnel, her eyes looking at the giant until it was out of sight. It seemed...familiar somehow._

* * *

"Matsuri, Earth to Matsuri!" A voice broke her from the memory, making her blink. She saw Sam and Mikeala looking at her in concern.

"Sorry guys, I was off in lala land." she grinned sheepishly.

"Well get back to reality sis, we have to go find grandpa's glasses." Sam stated before walking over to the newly transformed Bumblebee, followed by Mikeala. Matsuri watched before putting her jacket and gloves on. She was about to follow when a black topkick pulled up in front of her, opening the door. She blinked in surprised, not expecting it.

"Well kid, ya getting in or what?" Ironhide's voice came through the radio, making her jump. She quickly slipped into the passenger's seat and the seat belt came across her and clicked into place. The door shut and then they were off, driving out of the alleyway. The first half of the drive was silent until Ironhide decided to ask something about what happened earlier.

"Why did your brother and the femme get embarrassed and why were you laughing when Ratchet said about the two wanting to mate?"

Matsuri blinked and looked at the radio.

"Uh...well...you don't go off saying that. That's not how human works. They have to start dating before any of...that...can happen or even after they get married."

"Married? What is that?"

"It's basically when two people who love each other want to be together in a legal sense, like when you get married you take on the man's last name." Matsuri explained. Ironhide hummed in thought.

"So, like sparkmates?"

"Spark-whats?"

"Sparkmates. I suppose it would be soulmates in your culture. You can only have one sparkmate though and no one else. Some say that sparkmates are predetermined by Primus himself, our god in a sense though he is very real."

"Wow...do you have a sparkmate?"

"You already met him." She could hear smugness in his voice and she thought about who it could be.

"...Ratchet?"

"Yes, nice guess."

"Thank you. So...uh...is Bumblebee..."

"Ours? no but we did take him in when he was only a sparkling- a baby in your terms- and he has been with us ever since."

"What are the terms for parents?"

"The correct term is creator and the term for the father would be sire and the term for mother would be carrier. The parents can be either a femme with a femme, a mech with a mech or a mech with a femme."

"Huh...sounds like paradise..."she mumbled. "Do you have a kid?"

"Yes, though I haven't seen him since the beginning of the war. After we had him, we started to try for another but that didn't work, so we thought that adopting would be the best, especially in times of war."

"I see..."

"What about your parents?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't remember my biological parents and I just can't see Sam's parents as mine. I just don't feel connected to them. I'm just a non-blood relative living in their house."

"Ah, I see..." he hummed. "We're here."

He slowly pulled to a stop and undid the seat belt and opened the door, so she could get out. When she hopped out, she saw Sam running into the backyard and she walked over to Mikeala.

"So... I'm guessing we are supposed to watch the bots?" She asked her.

"Yep." the older teen answered. Suddenly, they heard gears and metal grinding and they looked behind them and saw that the bots were transforming.

"No! Get back into your vehicle mode!" She ordered hastily but was ignored as Optimus walked into the backyard, making me let out a groan. The autobots followed suite and she sighed before walking after them, followed by Mikeala. She saw Sam running over to them with a frantic look on her face.

"I told you to watch them!" Sam scolded.

"Well, uh...they seem to be in a hurry."

"Oh yeah, we can totally keep giant alien robots from doing what they want." Matsuri stated sarcastically. "So... what did you tell Ron about me?"

"That you were over at a friend's house that likes mechanical stuff." Sam shrugged.

"Good cover up."

Barking was heard, and they looked over and saw Mojo running over to Ironhide and proceeded to piss on his foot. Matsuri managed to stiffen a giggle before following Sam over. Sam quickly scooped up the little dog just as Ironhide pointed his guns at him.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked gruffly, glaring at the dog.

"No no! This is Mojo! He's a chihuahua, we love chihuahuas don't we?" He turned towards Matsuri for help and she just shrugged.

"It leaked lubricant all over my foot!"

"H-he peed on you? bad Mojo." Sam hastily scolded the dog.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated, making me giggle. "My foot's going to rust." He huffed. Matsuri ran into a shed and grabbed a rag before coming back and did her best to clean the mech's foot. Once that was done, she threw the rag out as Optimus step on Ron's fountain and Sam hurried inside. After trying to get the bots to go, Optimus lifted Mikeala to Sam's window and she walked in and they FINALLY decided to leave. Ratchet wasn't paying attention, so he ran into some powerlines and fail, making the block have a black out.

"Wow! That was tingly! You should try that!" Ratchet let out...a... moan? Matsuri raised an eyebrow at the mech. Did Ratchet really just get….

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide stated sarcastically though there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

After almost getting caught by Sam's parents a few minutes later, Matsuri heard SUVs pull up and Optimus and his team pull back. They could see Sam and Mikeala being escorted with handcuffs into one and the SUV went off and the bots followed it with Matsuri being with Ironhide.


	8. At the Bridge

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Tranquility, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

Matsuri was sitting inside of Ratchet's alt-mode, waiting for the SUVs to come past. Once they did, Ratchet peeled out of his hiding spot with the others. They drove a few meters behind the convoy until Optimus stepped out, making the lead SUV ran into his foot before proceeding to grab the roof and tore it off, throwing it away.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus ordered as the others surrounded the group of humans and Jazz held out his hand before the weapons suddenly was tore from their hands and into his hand.

Ratchet opened his door, allowing her to climb out and watched him as he transformed. He scooped her up and walked closer to the others, on the right side of Optimus before setting Matsuri down, watching keenly. Optimus, after a minute, knelt to get a better look of the two agents, Sam and Mikeala.

"Hey there." squeaked the tall agent with a little wave of his hand.

"You don't seem afraid." Optimus stated. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7 Protocols, Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

Matsuri stiffened at that. S7...Sector Seven?

Shit.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"Alright...me? you want me-"

"NOW!"

With that, the two agents and teenagers were helped and Mikeala helped Sam out if his cuffs.

"Your good with handcuffs too now huh?" Sam mumbled bitterly.

"You weren't supposed to hear all of that." She responded.

"Yeah." San turned and walked to Matsuri.

"Sam." Mikeala called, causing him to turn and look at her. "I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life."

"She's right ya know." Matsuri piped up. "Sometimes, family is more important than the law."

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns huh?" The tall agent stated as he looked around at the Autobots that was towering above him.

"What is Sector Seven?" asked Sam as he walked over with Mikeala while Matsuri state in her spot in front of Ratchet. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikeala.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?"

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense." The agent stated as Sam went through his breast pocket and pulled out the wallet.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?" Sam walked back over to Matsuri with Mikeala and opened it, finding an ID. Matsuri walked over and looked as well.

"Yeah, brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." The agent, Simmons, muttered.

"Where's Sector Seven?" asked Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" sneered the agent.

Behind the Simmons, Bumblebee reached down to his crotch and turned something, making his plating on his crotch shift and a empty soda can popped out and hit the agent in the back of the head. That's when a stream of liquid started to spray and hit Simmons, causing the man to yelp in surprise.

Matsuri busted out laughing hard, her arms around her stomach.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus scolded but Matsuri was sure he had amusement laced in his voice.

Bee stopped and put his plating back before shrugging.

"Nice going bro." Grinned Matsuri as she gave him a air high-five unfortunately, this caused the agent to look more closely at her.

"Biological Weapon-1. My how you've grown."

She froze, her heart dropping. No... after all that running, they couldn't had remembered her, could they?

She watched as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The only warning it gave her was the sound of electricity sparking before the pain engulfed her from her metal arm outward. She let out a pained yelp and fell to her knees, as electricity spread throughout her body.

"Matsuri!" Sam quickly knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder only to jerked back as the electricity shocked him. He turned to look at Simmons. "Turn it off!"

"Sorry kid but she is Sector Seven property."

"She is no one's property!" Surprisingly Ratchet, not Sam, roared as he stepped forward toward the man, causing him to jerk back, resulting his thumb slipping from the button. The electricity stopped, leaving the girl panting from the pain. She felt herself being scooped up and scanned while Mikeala and Sam lined the agents and cuffed them.

"I'm fine." Matsuri breathed. "I'm fine, just...some shocks."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Yes Ratch, I'm sure. Can you please put me down?"

With a reluctant look, Ratchet set the girl down and watched as she walked over to her friends.

"Nice boxers." Matsuri hummed as she saw Simmons in his undergarments. The three teens walked a few feet away just as they heard rotors and engines heading towards them.

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide called as he slammed his fist into the ground releasing some type of energy. Everyone but Optimus transformed and peeled off.

"Up you get." Optimus bent down and lowered his hands and the teens got into them. He put them on his shoulder before starting to run just as the choppers found them. He started to head in town and down the street, dodging cars, trucks and buses as he ran. He quickly turned the corner and into the canal and to a bridge. He managed to climb up and hid on the support beams just as the choppers passed underneath them.

"Easy you three." Optimus whispered to them. As the choppers swung around and headed back, Mikeala slipped and Sam quickly grabbed her.

"NonoNO! Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" She clutched to his hand. Sam, don't! Sam! I-I'm slipping!" Just as the two began to fall, she grabbed onto Sam's hand and clutched the smokestack with her metal hand. She could hear her hum groan from the strain but didn't let either go.

"Sis!" She heard Sam's worried call, but she said nothing. As she tried to bend her metal arm, the strain was too much and her gleaming hand relaxed and let go, making all three fall. Optimus tried to slow or stop their descent with his foot but that did little. Suddenly, Bumblebee came roaring in, transforming and catching the three, landing on his back and rolling over onto his front. Bee chirped and let the humans go before standing. That's when the chopper arrived.

Bee came in front of the teens only to have a cable wrapping around his wrist and pulling him. The other chopper flew in, doing the same with his other wrist.

"STOP!" Sam shouted as Bee's legs were restrained and was taken out from under him. All they could do is watch as Bee struggled to get up.

Vans came rushing in and the personal walked out, guns drawn. Another team walked to Bumblebee and started to spray him. Matsuri watched as he attempted to reach for them and that made her snap.

She ran over and punched one of the dudes and started to try and break the cable that was holding his wrist with her cybertronian arm without success. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam running and tackling one of the sprayers and started to spray him before getting taken down.

"Don't worry Bee, I'll get you outta here." stated Matsuri as she looked at him in the optics. "Your part of my family and I will not let-"

She didn't get to finish when she felt something hitting her back.

"Tranq her! Tranq her now!" she heard from behind her. She looked at Bee's wide optics before falling to the ground and everything becoming black.


	9. Inside the Dam

**Hotshot:** Thank you Paradox Seekeress and LoveAngel5952 for being the first reviews! Also, hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Hoover Dam_** _  
_ ** _2007_**

Matsuri felt herself being drug along in chains down a large tunnel, in the depth of the dam. She was half out of it because of the drugs they shot into her during the flight there. The drugs were mostly muscle relaxers and drowsy medicine to make sure that she was kept in line.

" _How does it feel?"_ A deep, gravelly voice suddenly entered her half-dreaming mind. " _To know that these...insects...think of you as a mere test scrap? To be betrayed by your own species?"_

' _Fuck off.'_ I thought back. ' _I still have my brother, Mikeala and my foster parents. now Get out of my head!'_

" _Fleshling, you are a part of me, whether you like it or not. You have my metal, my CNA. Therefore, you belong to me as a half-breed heir so to speak."_ With that, the voice disappeared, leaving her alone with the guards. They turned the corner and there, walking towards them was Sam, Mikeala and some of the people.

"Mats!" Sam quickly ran to her, only to get stop by her guards.

"Why the hell is there a teenager here all chained up?!" she heard an older voice questioned.

"It's not a teenager." Simmons stated. "It's a Bio-weapon."

"That is correct." the voice of Tom, the guy that had brought the secretary to Hoover dam. "She is the result of successfully fusing the alien's metal with that of the human. Her metal arm is the product of it. The ears though...we have no idea."

"You experiment on little kids?!" A voice snarled.

"Only the ones who aren't wanted." Simmons unhelpfully stated.

"Take those chains off." the old voice stated.

"What? But Keller sir-" Simmons tried to argue but the Sec Def would have none of it.

"Now agent."

With a look from Tom, the agents that surrounded Matsuri unlocked and slipped the chains off, causing her to start falling forward, resulting in Sam catching her.

"Sis, focus on me alright?" Sam told her, but her eyes remained half-lidded.

"Sis?" He turned to glare at the agents. "What the hell did you do?!"

"We only gave her sedatives, they should wear off soon." answered one.

"Shit, I can't carry her like I use to, not with my back all sore." Sam huffed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the army guys, Major Lennox he remembers, kneeling next to him.

"I'll take her then. I promise I'll take care of her." He promised. Sam hesitated for a moment before handing the girl over to the older man. Lennox lifted the girl up in his arms bridal style before they began to move. The group moved into a viewing room that investigated the hangar where the Allspark sat, dormant.

Matsuri slowly forced her eyes to open fully before she turned her head. She watched as the cube sparked once and she felt the sedatives slowly dissolve. Of course, she didn't want anyone to know that she had recovered so she decided to still act like she was under the effects.

"Wait." she heard a light Australian accented voice spoke. "You said the dam hides the cube's energy, What kind exactly?"

"Follow us." Tom stated before he and Simmons led the group into a steel room. "Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in."

Once the group was inside, the steel doors shut behind them and locked.

"Does anyone have a device? Blackberry, Cellphone?" Asked Simmons.

"I got a phone." Glenn, the black civilian that came with the Australian, Maggie, stated as he took out his phone and threw it to Simmons who caught it. He put it in the glass box, mumbling about the type of phone it was before shutting it.

Matsuri could feel the energy coming from the cube into the glass box and she could here shattering coming from within. She looked over and saw that a small bot was standing, trying to get out. She glanced and saw Simmons about to do something to kill the poor thing. She managed to get out of Lennox's hold and smashed her cybertronian fist against the box, breaking one side.

"What the hell?!" yelped Simmons. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving the sparkling." She answered coldly before turning to the small bot and reached inside with her human hand. It glanced up at her and saw that her eyes had softened and decided right then. It carefully crawled onto her awaiting hand and she pulled it out.

"Can you talk little one?" She asked softly. It was silent for a moment, its optics growing dim before brightening.

"Y-y-yes..." it stated brokenly.

"Are you a...mech?"

"M-m-mech y-yes."

"Alright, do you have a name?"

"N-n-name?"

"Okay...I'm taking that as a no." Matsuri sighed. "Would Echomix be good?"

The tiny bot thought for a minute before nodding.

"G-g-good Carrier." The newly named Echomix chirped. causing Matsuri to blink. The moment was interrupted however when the room shook. Tom walked over to a phone and pressed the button.

"What's going on?"

"NBE-1 Hanger is losing power-"

"What?!"

"-And the backup generator isn't going to cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" asked Lennox.

"Yes, follow me." Tom lead them into an armory and everyone started to gear up. Echomix decided that it was a good time to transform back into the phone and Matsuri slid him into her pants pocket.

"You have to take me to my car." Sam stated as he walked up to Simmons.

"Your car? Its confiscated."

"Then unconfiscated it!"

"I am in charge. Not you young man!"

Matsuri marched up to Simmons and pushed him up against the vehicle, her cybertronian fist raised.

"Take us to Bumblebee NOW!" She snarled. She could vaguely hear the military knocking some of the agents out and Lennox walking over to them.

"Let go BW-1, NOW!" Simmons ordered.

"I am NOT your property! I am NOT your weapon!"

"Oh yes you are. You'll always be-" He was cut off when he felt a gun pressed to his temple.

"Take them to their car!" Lennox growled.

"Under S-Seven-"

"S-Seven don't exist." Epps piped up.

"That's right, we don't take orders from those who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five-" Started Simmons.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox glared.

"Simmons." Keller spoke up. "I'd do what they say, losing isn't really an option for these guys."

"Fine. You wanna leave the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? that's cool." With that, Simmons was let go and they all ran down the tunnels and got to the hanger where Bee was getting shocked.

"Stop!" shouted Sam as he washed in and pushed the spray gun's muzzles down. Tom quickly ordered everyone to stop spraying and now, the only sounds was Bumblebee's whines of pain. Bee slowly sat up, shaking his head until he heard Sam's voice. He turned his head and looked at him before looking over at everyone else and his battle mask slid down and over his face. His hand transformed into his cannon and started to point it at everyone.

"Listen, the cube is here and the decepticons are coming." Sam stated but as Bee sat up, he continued to point his gun at everyone.

"N-no, don't worry about them, they are okay. They aren't gonna hurt you."

"Bee." Matsuri spoke up, walking forward. Bee looked down at her before carefully kneeling with his face mask slowly sliding back. "That's right bro, calm down."

It was at this time when Echomix decided to climb out of her pocket and onto her shoulder. Bee's optics caught sight of him and looked, blinking in surprise.

"It's a sparkling Bee. He was just created a few minutes ago, his name is Echomix. He's, I guess, your Nephew? He kinda claimed me as his mother...I think." Bee lets out a chirp before patting the extremely small sparkling on top of his head.

"Guys we gotta go." Sam piped up. "We'll lead you to the Allspark alright Bee?"

They lead him into the hangar that has the Allspark and watched as he touched the cube, making it spark and he adjusted his hands. The cube started to fold onto itself until he was very small in the mech's hands and He turned towards us.

 _~~Message from Starfleet Captain~~_

"Alright let's move! We'll be fucked if we stay in this hangar, especially with the other robot so close." Lennox Stated.


	10. To Mission City

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 9**

 _ **En-route to Mission City, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

Matsuri glanced down at the cube that sat beside her, in the backseat of Bumblebee. They had just gotten out of the site of the dam and was now headed for the highway to get to Mission City to hopefully, find somewhere to hide the cube. She was so deep into her thoughts that she was startled when Sam exclaim something and relief. She looked out of the rear window and grinned at what she saw.

Behind their convoy was the familiar vehicles of the autobots with Optimus in the very back.

"Hey kiddies, miss us?" Ironhide's voice flooded the interior of the Camaro.

"Oh god Ironhide, I have missed the sound of your voice." Matsuri breathed, causing Ironhide to chuckle.

"Likewise, kid."

"Oh, and Hide?"

"Yes?"

"When this is over, and we get out of this alive, I swear you and Ratchet are allowed to adopt me." She glanced behind her and grinned as she saw the black truck and the hummer serve slightly.

She mainly said that to get a reaction out of the two, but it did hold some truth behind it. She really did want them to adopt her, mainly because of how comfortable she was in their presence despite the little time they spent together. Hell, she could practically feel a bond that led to them.

Before either could say anything, they made it onto the highway, but they had company now.

"No. No, no, no, no." Sam mumbled as he looked out of the rear window.

"What?" Asked Mikeala.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them..."

Matsuri could see Optimus slowing down Ratchet and Ironhide came close so they were side by side and felt Echomix cowering in her pocket.

Behind the three, she could see the tan military bomb removal vehicle (Right?) transforming into a decepticon, its red optics boring into the autobots.

Optimus slowed more before transforming himself. The two titans clashed and rolled off the highway and unto another.

Matsuri took a deep breath and looked forward, praying that the leader will be fine on his own.

After driving for god knows how long, she felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to suck in a sharp breath and grab her head.

 _"Tell me, do you really think you can keep the cube from me?"_ The gravelly voice from before stated with a dark chuckle. _"Soon your pathetic autobots will be scrap metal beneath my feet and you will bow before me."_

 _'Not a chance Megatron, we will beat you.'_

A sharp jab of pain shot through her head, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

 _"So confident, let's see how well it holds up shall we?"_

With that, he was gone, leaving the teenager with a throbbing headache. She massaged her temples and looked up, seeing that they had just entered the city. After about a minute, the convoy pulled to a stop and everyone got out of their vehicles, looking up at the Raptor. Someone through a canister a few feet away and the area around it started to fill with green smoke.

Ironhide suddenly transformed, startling the humans.

"Its Starscream!" He quickly started to go forward before waving the others away. "Back up and take cover! Bumblebee!"

The said mech had just finished transforming and went to a truck with Ironhide and lifted it to use as a shield for everyone else.

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide waved with one arm.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Lennox ordered. Matsuri stood there for a second before quickly started to back pedal. She didn't get far when the missile hit, sending her flying. She landed on her back hard and bounced, landing on her stomach. She gasped as she tried to regain her breath. She could hear Sam calling for Ratchet distantly, as if she was further away than what she was. She could hear distant small explosions going off, causing her to blink.

"...Atsuri...Matsuri!" She heard Sam shout. "Matsuri!" She felt herself being helped up and hugged. Once she got her bearings and saw that it was Sam, she hugged back. He pulled away before looking behind him. She followed his gaze and her heart broke.

Bumblebee was on the ground, crawling with no legs and letting out small whines.

"Bee!" She bolted to the yellow bot and wrapped her arms around his head. Echomix transformed and climbed out of her pocket and let out a sad chirp, crawling up onto her shoulder and nuzzled Bee's head.

"We'll get ya fixed up bro, don't worry." she breathed before moving away. Bee looked at her for a moment before picking up the cube and handed it to her. She stared down at it before looking at him. "Bee..."

"Sam, Matsuri!" Mikeala's voice startled her. She looked over and saw Mikaela jumping out of the Tow-truck with Sam.

"Help me with this." She stated as she picked up the chain.

"Bee, can you crawl to the truck?" Asked Matsuri. Bee gave a whirl and did what she asked. Once he got there, he turned around and leaned back against the truck slightly as the three humans got to work of chaining him to the said truck. Sam was ordering where the chain should go when Lennox came running up to us.

"Sam! Where's the cube?"

"It's right here." Sam told him, motioning the said cube that I set on the ground.

"Alright. I can't leave my men back here, so I need you to take this cube-"

"What?"

"-take it to the building with the statues-"

"No.."

"-and meet the blackhawks there for extraction."

"I can't do it! I-I can't-"

Lennox's arm shot out and gripped Sam's jacket and brought him close.

"You're a soldier now Sam!" He lets the boy go and pushed the flare against Sam's chest, making him grab it.

"I'll come with you, brother." Matsuri spoke up, after giving Echomix to Mikeala. "We stick together, no matter what."

"Okay...Okay yeah." Sam breathed before jumping off the truck. He picked up the cube and the flare and went to run when Mikeala shouted for him. Matsuri watched as Sam turned and Mikeala running to him, putting her hands on Sam's chest.

"No matter what happens," she began. "I'm glad that I got in the care with you."

She turned to Matsuri and walked over, giving her a hug. Mikeala took a step back just as Lennox was shouting at the siblings to get going. The two looked at each other and nodded before taking off, Ironhide and Ratchet following.


	11. The Roof

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Mission City, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

Matsuri and Sam rushed down the street with Ratchet and Ironhide keeping pace with them. They had already encountered Blackout and then Starscream, who had wounded the two mechs. Right after, Sam had slammed into a truck with Megatron following and the Allspark released a wave of energy, causing a game system, vending machine and the truck to come to life. The two made it through the fence opening and into the abandoned building.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!" Sam chanted as the two made their way to the stairs and onto the second floor. They could hear glass shattering from the entrance and a roar that sounded just a moment later.

"I smell you, boy!" the gravelly voice of Megatron snarled. Matsuri surpassed a shiver and kept running beside Sam. It was quiet for a moment before Megatron's head and shoulders burst from the floor right behind them, making the two humans speed up. They quickly went to the nearest stairwell and began to run up it, ignoring the burning in their lungs and legs.

The two bursts onto the roof before climbing up the ladder to the highest one. Sam took out the flare from his pocket and lit it, continuing to run. They could see the choppers heading their way and as they got closer to the edge, a third one rose up in front of them, a soldier reaching out with both hands. Sam skidded to a stop at the edge and leaned forward, holding the cube out for him.

"WATCH OUT!" Matsuri shouted as she saw Starscream aiming in the corner of her eye. Sam quickly reeled back just as the seeker shot, the missile hitting the chopper a mere second later. The siblings hit the deck as the tail started to pass over then. As the tail moved on, the two stayed there, breathing heavily.

"Hang on, Sam! Matsuri!" They heard the baritone voice of Optimus shout. They couldn't pinpoint where he was, but they knew that he was coming. They carefully stood up and ran towards the statues when Claws punched through the roof feet away from them. Sam was quick to climb up and behind the corner statue of the building, the cube secured under his arm. Matsuri, however, stayed close to Sam, watching as Megatron climbed out from the hole he had made.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron mocked asked as he straightened up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Matsuri shot back, raising her gleaming arm and her body tensing. Megatron looked down at her and smirked, his metal fangs gleaming in the setting sun.

"That's no way to talk to you Master."

"Fuck you! You are not my master buddy!"

With a swift move, Megatron flicked a claw at Matsuri, causing her to fly back and collide into the stature that Sam hid behind.

"Matsuri!" Cried Sam.

"I... I'm fine." Matsuri groaned as she slowly stood.

"Give me the AllSpark boy, and you may live to be my pet." Megatron all but purred as he gripped the statue but letting go when a chopper passed by him.

"I'm never giving you this AllSpark!" Sam said back definitely.

"Oh, so unwise." Megatron sneered as his claw transformed into a mace and swung. Matsuri, seeing this, quickly reacted and jumped, grabbing and tearing Sam from the statue just as the mace hit. The two was sent spiraling down towards the streets below. Sam was quick to wrap his free arm around Matsuri and bring her close, the cube in between their bodies as the fell through the air. Their descent was suddenly jolt to a stop.

"I got you two." Optimus reassured them. "Hold on to the cube."

He brought them to his chest, hand covering them, and began to make his way to the street below. Megatron was not far behind him. The decepticon leader jumped off the roof and fall, grabbing Optimus and ripping him from the building as he passed. The two giants slammed into the ground hard, Megatron was the first one to recover quicker.

"Sam, Matsuri," Optimus pulled his hand away from the two, his facemask sliding back. "You risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam started.

"No victory." Matsuri finished.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus told them.

"But the Autobots need you! We need you!" Matsuri stated, causing Optimus to look at her.

"You all are strong, much so that you can keep on fighting for me. Now, get behind me."

Sam grabbed Matsuri and dragged her down from the mech's chest and to the pavement before taking cover.

The fight between leader was about to begin.


	12. Final Battle

**TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Mission City, Nevada_** _  
_ ** _2007_**

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus Prime stated as he got up from the crater. He glanced around him and saw Humans scattering from the two mechs. He knew that he couldn't fight fully, he could kill some of them or worse, kill Sam or Matsuri if they were still close enough.

"No, it's just me, Prime." Sneered Megatron as he stood.

"At the end of this day," Matsuri heard Optimus began as Sam lead her into what resembles a trench with a leaking pipe broken in half and exposed. "One shall stand, one shall fall."

Sam quickly covered her body with his as small debris flew into the trench from the two mechs fighting. Matsuri peeked over Sam's shoulder just to see a glimpse of Megatron throwing Optimus into the side of the building.

"You still fight for the weak, that's why you lose!" She heard Megatron snarl and he walked towards Optimus. She could see Megatron grabbing Optimus that was out of her view before throwing the autobot back towards them.

"Sam, we have to help him." stated Matsuri as she watched the fight.

"How? It's not like we can grow to twenty feet tall and help." Sam looked at her.

"Well, think! What could we use as a weapon that would kill Megatron?"

"Well nothing-" Sam suddenly paused before looking down at the cube and looking back at Matsuri.

Matsuri hurriedly pulled Sam to cover as the two battling mechs got closer and closer to them. The two huddled together, watching them, waiting for the right time. She glanced towards the sky and took a deep breath, steeling herself. She watched as Megatron kick Optimus in the face, sending him sprawling on his back.

That's when the friendly F-22s came around and started to fire at Megatron, as well as the ground soldiers. The two kids ran towards Optimus only to skid to a halt as Megatron stumbled towards them, they tried to run but Megatron lunged. Thankfully, Optimus swiftly kicked Megatron's legs out from under the mech, sending him tumbling over the two and landed on his front.

"I'll kill you!" snarled Megatron as he hovered over the two humans. "Mine! Allspark!"

"Sam!" Optimus grunted. "Put the cube into my chest! Now!"

Sam slowly stood up, ignoring the leader before thrusting the cube upwards and watched as the cube shot into Megatron's chest, causing the mech to jerk before falling onto his back, his optics slowly going dark as Optimus stood.

"You left me no choice brother." Matsuri heard Optimus murmur before she dropped onto the round with a sigh. She could hear a tow-truck and knew that it was Mikeala coming. She could hear Optimus talking to Sam but didn't pay any attention to it.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Matsuri groaned.

"You need it." she heard Sam tease and she simply flipped him off before falling unconscious.

Luckily, Sam caught her before Matsuri could fall onto the ground. He looked at his sister worriedly before gently laying her down on the ground.


	13. Epilogue

**Hotshot:** Finally, first 'book' is all down posted. Now to do the same for book 2. I might not start it today but I will when I can. When I do, I will be deleting the first(technically second) draft of it. But yeah, onto the Epilogue!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: The Beginning**  
 **Revised**  
 **Epilogue**

 _ **The Look-Out, Tranquility, Nevada**_ _  
_ _ **2007**_

Matsuri sat against the tree, watching as the sun slowly set. It had been a few weeks since Mission City and peace seemed to settle over everything. All of the bots save for Optimus, who was sending a message to any other autobots that are among the stars, was in alt-mode and Sam was currently making out with Mikaela on top of Bumblebee.

Matsuri turned her head and watched as the two other humans make out before smirking. She looked at Bumblebee's headlights and did a motion, hoping that Bumblebee got the idea. Bumblebee lit up one headlight before going into reverse, causing the two teenagers to slid off and landed on the ground.

Matsuri burst out laughing at that, clutching her stomach. As she laughed, the two teenagers playfully glared at her and the autobots watched on contently. The laughing of a young one filling their audios and put them at peace.

They will defend their new home and their new family members and make sure no harm shall ever come to them.

" **With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here... we are waiting."**


End file.
